Thinking Out Loud
|} Thinking Out Loud - кавер Джеймса Маслоу. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 px|Оригинал Слова When your legs don't work like they used to before And i can't sweep you off of your feet Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks Darlin' I will Be lovin' you Till we're seventy Baby my heart Could still fall as hard At twenty three I'm thinkin' bout how People fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe it's all part of a plan Me i fall in love with you every single day I just wanna tell you i am So honey now..... Take me into your lovin' arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud Maybe we found love right where we are When my hairs all but gone and my memory fades And the crowds dont remember my name When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm) I know you will still love me the same Cause honey your soul Can never grow old It's evergreen Baby your smile's forever in my mind in memory I'm thinkin' bout how People fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe just a touch of a hand I'll continue making the same mistakes Hoping that you'll understand That baby now (oooooh) Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud Maybe we found love right where we are (ohh ohh) (al la la la la la la la la) Baby now..... Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars (oh darlin') Place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud Maybe we found love right where we are We found love right where we are And we found love right where we are Перевод Когда твои ноги тебя уже не будут слушаться, и я не буду больше сводить тебя с ума. Будешь ли ты помнить вкус моей любви? Будешь мне улыбаться глазами и уголками губ? И, любимая, я буду любить тебя даже когда нам будет по 70 лет, а моя страсть к тебе будет такой же как в 23. И я думаю о том, что любовь приходит к людям необъяснимым образом, Может, лишь прикосновением руки. Ну а что касается меня, я влюбляюсь в тебя каждый день, и я хочу сказать тебе, я... Милая, сейчас, Обними меня своими нежными руками, Поцелуй меня в свете тысяч звезд, Положи свою голову на моё громко бьющееся сердце. Я думаю о том, Что, может, мы уже нашли любовь прямо здесь. Когда на моей голове не останется волос, память начнет угасать, а публика забудет меня, Когда мои руки не смогут перебирать струны, как раньше, я знаю, ты будешь любить меня по прежнему. Ведь, любимая, твоя душа не подвластна старению, она вечная, И, девочка, твоя улыбка навсегда в моих мыслях и душе И я думаю о том, что любовь приходит к людям необъяснимым образом, Может, всё это часть плана, И я всё также буду совершать те же самые ошибки В надежде, что ты поймешь меня, Но сейчас, любимая, Обними меня своими нежными руками, Поцелуй меня в свете тысяч звезд, Положи свою голову на моё громко бьющееся сердце. Я думаю о том, Что, может, мы уже нашли любовь прямо здесь. Мы нашли любовь прямо здесь.